Odcinek 6444
6 listopada 2012 27 września 2016 |reżyseria= Michael Stich Cynthia J. PoppSceny w Aspen |scenariusz=Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Adam Dusevoir |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6443. « 6444. » 6445. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie W Aspen, Liam podziwia zajmującą się Willem Steffy, a następnie para całuje się. Do domu wracają Brooke i Bill, który radzi młodej parze, aby spędzili trochę czasu tylko we dwoje. Po wyjściu Steffy i Liama, Brooke i Bill rozmawiają o zniknięciu Katie. Logan stwierdza, że jej siostra prawdopodobnie boi się śmierci, ale Bill przypomina, że podobne myśli nigdy nie przeszkadzały Katie, by cieszyć się życiem. Spencer próbuje pocieszyć zapłakaną Brooke, która stwierdza, że cała sytuacja jest dla niej dziwna, lecz nie potrafi powstrzymać swoich emocji. Bill zapewnia, że to zrozumiałe i jest pewien, że ona i Ridge spotkają się ponownie na przyjęciu Stephanie. Tymczasem Logan odbiera telefon od Donny, która informuje o chwilowym powrocie Katie, która zabrała z rezydencji swoje rzeczy. Po zakończonej rozmowie, Brooke informuje o wszystkim Billa. Spencer jest wściekły, ale szwagierka zapewnia go, że odzyska on swoją żonę. Bill jednak nie jest pewien, czy tego chce. "Mój syn potrzebuje matki, ale ona postanowiła odejść", mówi Bill, ale Brooke prosi go, by się nie poddawał. W swoim mieszkaniu, Rick prosi Caroline o wyjaśnienia w kwestii zdjęcia, na którym obejmuje się ona z Thomasem. Spencerówna tłumaczy, że objęła jedynie chłopaka, który obiecał przekazywać 5% dochodów ze sprzedaży ich kolekcji na rzecz jej fundacji. Syn Brooke wciąż uważa, że młody Forrester jest samolubny i zastanawia się, po czyjej stronie stoi Caroline. "Nadal interesujesz się Thomasem?", pyta Rick, ale Caroline odpowiada mu przywiązaniem do chłopaka przez wzgląd na swoją zmarłą ciotkę. Rick domyśla się, że ona i Thomas są porównywani do Ridge'a i Caroline i zastanawia się, czy córka Karen naprawdę chce żyć historią zmarłej siostry Karen. Wtedy młoda Spencer wyznaje, że Rick jest dla niej "tym jedynym", po czym wyznaje mu miłość. Syn Brooke przyznaje, że również ją kocha, po czym oboje całują się. "Moja mama zawsze powtarzała, że kiedy pojawi się to uczucie, będę to czuć. I czuję", mówi ukochanemu Caroline. Przebywająca samotnie w swoim obskurnym mieszkaniu Katie obserwuje wyimaginowaną deszczową pogodę oraz słyszy pewne głosy. Kiedy z zewnątrz dobiega dźwięk syren alarmowych, kobieta przypomina sobie swój pobyt w szpitalu. Udaje się w kąt, kiedy nie może znieść dźwięku kapiącego kranu. Łapie się za głowę, kiedy słyszy płacz dziecka, a następnie szlocha, mówiąc sama do siebie. thumb|320px|Liam przygotowuje dla Steffy niespodziankęPrzed posiadłością ojca w Aspen, Liam oznajmia Steffy, że ma dla niej niespodziankę i postanowił gdzieś ją zabrać. Oboje udają się jeepem w góry, gdzie spotykają się z Alexem, instruktorem paralotni. Liam wyjawia, że sam przez kilka lat był instruktorem, po czym pyta ukochanej, czy jest gotowa oddać swoje życie w jego ręce. "Już to zrobiłam", odpowiada Steffy. Oboje zakładają odpowiedni sprzęt, po czym rozbiegają się na wzgórzu i wzbijają w powietrze. Po niesamowitym locie, zakochani lądują na polu, gdzie podziwiają otoczenie. Przypisy Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Donna Logan 3 Kategoria:Caroline Spencer Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Rick Forrester 2 Kategoria:Alex